mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Offen für alles
Offen für alles ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertvierundsechzigste der Serie. Um so vielen "Blanke-Flanken" wie möglich zu helfen, eröffnet der Schönheitsfleckenklub ein "Schönheitsflecken-Tages-Camp". Doch sie sind überrascht als sie feststellen, dass einer ihrer Teilnehmer gar keinen Schönheitsfleck will. Inhalt Hilfe für alle Heute hilft der Schönheitsfleckenklub, Kettle Corn bei der Talent suche, auf dem Plan steht Stillleben. Aber es kommt nur ein Kreis bei raus. Leider ist die Zeit für Heute um und morgen wird die nächste Aktivität angegangen. Dabei malt Kettle so gerne Kreise. Scootaloo versichert ihr das sie auf der Suche nach ihrer Bestimmung noch einiges finden werden was Kettle gefällt, das macht die Schönheitsfleckensuche immer so spannend. Als Kettle geht sieht Apple Bloom das vor ihrem Klubhaus noch eine lange Schlange steht der sie leider absagen muss für heute ist Feierabend. Scootaloo äußert Zweifel ob sie den Ponys morgen helfen können. Die Blanken Flanken einzeln abzufertigen dauert ewig. Apple Bloom meint auch das ein Weg allen zu helfen toll wäre. Dem Stimmt Sweetie Belle zu. Das es würde Zeit sparen und die Hilfe suchenden könnten sich gegenseitig helfen wie das Trio früher. Nur brauchen sie dafür viel Platz. Etwas außerhalb mit vielen Aktivitäten. Ergo erfinden sie das Schönheitsflecken-Tages-Camp. Und Apple Bloom weiß auch schon den perfekten Ort, Das Freundschaftscamp in dem Applejack als Fohlen war. Der Flayer Gleich am nächsten Tag veranstaltet der Schönheitsfleckenklub eine Werbeaktion für ihr Camp und verteilt Flayer. Da kommt Rumble des Weges der am liebsten ungesehen bleiben würde. Aber da sieht ihn Apple Bloom und gibt ihm einen Flayer mit dem Hinweis das sie Morgen schon starten. Als sie wieder weg ist zerknüllt Rumble den Flayer. Da taucht sein großer Bruder Thunderlane auf dem er erzählt das der Flayer nichts ist und wirft ihn in eine nahe Mülltonne. Als Rumble losfliegt wirft Thunderlane noch mal einen Blick auf den Flayer und hält das Camp für eine gute Idee. Das Schönheitsflecken-Tages-Camp Am nächsten Tag kann der Schönheitsfleckenklub viele Fleckenlose Ponys herzlichst begrüßen und ihnen die vielen Aktivitäten des Camps wie Kajak Fahren, Hufeisen Werfen und Zeichen nahe legen. Aber das wichtigste, sie können immer zusammen arbeiten. Das hat dem Trio auch geholfen. Dann kann es Rumble auch helfen, wie Thunderlane findet, der seinen Bruder auf dem Weg zum Wonderbolttraining absetzt. Rumble ist allerdings nicht ganz so begeistert von dieser Idee. Es munter ihn auch nicht auf das alle seinen Bruder den Wonderbolt bewundern. Aber jetzt muss er los weil Spitfire sonst sauer wird, doch zum Schluss zeigt er noch ein Kunststück beim Hufeisen werfen. Womit die erste Aktivität für Heute gefunden wäre. Keine Begeisterung Dann ganzen Tag lange gehen die Camper den verschiedensten Aktivitäten nach. Hufeisenwerfen, Kajak fahren, Bogenschießen, Squardancing doch nichts scheint Rumble richtig zu liegen, geschweige den das er überhaupt Begeisterung zeigen würde. Schließlich zeigt Skeedaddle den anderen das Haiku, eine besondere Gedichtsform bei der die Gedichte aus drei Zeilen bestehen, wobei die zweite sieben und die erste sowie dritte fünf Silben haben. Auch diese Aktion setzt Rumble in den Sand. Das Trio versucht ihn zu Überzeugen das es Spaß macht neues auszuprobieren, das sieht er aber nicht ein und fliegt weg. Der erste Fleck Da zeigt sich bei Kettle ihr Schönheitsfleck, sie ist gut im Haiku schreiben. Was sie ohne Skeedaddle nie ausprobiert hätte. Was genau der Grund ist warum das Schönheitsflecken-Tages-Camp ins Leben gerufen wurde. Um zusammen zu arbeiten und sich einander zu helfen. Aber natürlich darf Kettle wieder kommen und ihre Kreise malen, gleich Morgen. Als alle weg sind freut sich das Trio dass das Camp so gut ankommt. Außer bei Rumble der heute irgendwie kein Glück hatte. Herauszufinden was man kann ist manchmal frustrierend, sie drei haben je auch ewig gesucht. Für sie ist klar das Rumble nicht abbrechen darf und beschließen ihn zu überreden zurück zu kommen und sich anzustrengen. Schönheitsfleck, nein Das Trio findet Rumble wie er seinem Bruder beim Training zu schaut und nicht glücklich ist sie zu sehen. Nichtsdestotrotz biete sie ihm ihre Hilfe an. Aber Rumble lehnt ab den er will keinen Schönheitsfleck. Was dem Trio einen Schreck einjagt. Sie versuchen Rumble vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen doch er bleibt Stur da die Flecken seiner Ansicht nach die Ponys auf nur eine Sache festlegen. Dem muss das Trio aber wieder sprechen. Ihren Flecken zeigen an das sie anderen helfen ihre zu finden. Aber Trotzdem braut Apple Bloom noch gerne Zaubertränke mit Zecora. Leider ist es schon eine weile Her, es brauchten so viele Ponys Hilfe. Für Rumble der Beweis das sie ihrer Bestimmung gefolgt sind, das worauf sie ihr Leben lang festgelegt sind. Das will er sich nicht bieten lassen und fliegt weg. Das Trio kann es immer noch nicht fassen das jemand keinen Schönheitsfleck möchte. Dazu fällt Apple Bloom ein wie Granny Smith sagt: Jedes Pony findet seinen eigenen Weg und schließlich können sie ihn ja auch nicht zwingen. Sie beschließen Rumble in Ruhe zulassen und wollen sich den anderen Fohlen die ihren Fleck wollen zu widmen. Rumble und Thunerlane Wenig Später hat sich Rumble auf einem Sportplatz seinen eigenen Wolkenparkour aufgebaut. Doch mitten im Wondrbolt spielen taucht Thunderlane auf. Er gibt Rumble recht das er eines Tages vielleicht ein Eliteflieger wird Doch sollte er auch anders ausprobieren. Da fällt ihm auf das Rumble eigentlich im Camp sein sollte. Dazu meint Rumble das das Camp nur für Loser ist die nichts hinbekommen. Findet Thunderlane klasse, den dann gibt es keinen Druck und Rumble kann ohne Versagensängste alles ausprobieren. Darum geht es Rumble aber nicht, er will nur keinen Fleck für irgendetwas das er lächerlich findet. Wie dem auch sein Thunderlane besteht darauf das Rumble morgen wieder ins Camp geht, sonst würde er ja ewig eine Blanke Flanke bleiben. Das bringt Rumble auf eine Idee. Rumbles Rückkehr Am nächsten Tag haben die Camper Marmelade gekocht. Pipsqueak würde aber gerne weiter machen. außerdem hat er noch keinen Schönheitsfleck, was wen er nichts anderes kann. Scootaloo erklärt ihm das man keinen Fleck bekommt nur weil man irgendetwas gut kann oder mag. Dafür braucht es mehr. Dem Kettle nur beipflichten kann. Sie malt gerne Kreise aber ihr Fleck steht für Haiku. Was wiederum Skeedaddle gerne macht aber dessen Flanke ist immer noch blank. Jetzt denkt Pieps das man keinen Fleck bekommt für Dinge die man mag. Aber ehe Apple Bloom es ihm genauer erklären kann, steht Rumble in der Tür. Der Kettle sagt das sie von ihren Kreisen abschied nehmen kann, den nun hat sie zu viel mit Haikus zu tun. Aber ehe der Schönheitsfleckenklub das richtig stellen kann hängen die Ponys Rumble an den Lippen. Blanke Flanken für immer Rumble redet den andren ein das Schönheitsflecken bedeuten nur noch auf die eine Sache beschränkt zu sein die der Fleck bedeutet. Eine blanke Flanke hingegen da man alles tun kann was man will. Außer dem Klub kann Rumble alle von seinen Ansichten überzeugen, sogar Kettle übermalt ihren Fleck. Die Campteilung Jetzt wo Rumble alle auf seiner Seite zieht er eine Grenzlinie und gründet Camp „Blanke Flanken für immer“. Alle Versuche des Schönheitsfleckenklubs die Lage vernünftig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen werden abgeschmettert und Rumble verschwindet mit seinen Anhängern. Womit für das Trio jetzt guter Rat teuer ist. Die Stimme der Vernunft Der Schönheitsfleckenklub versuch zu begreifen was los ist. Mit dem Fernrohr erkennen sie das die Camper genau das tun was sie auch im Camp getan haben. Ergo liegt es an Rumble. Das Trio versucht noch mal in ruhe mit ihm zu reden, wobei Sweetie Belle ziemlich Laut wird. Doch bleibt er stur. Da entdecken sie das Kettle Corn ihren Fleck bedeckt. Die ihnen in Haiku-Form erklärt das sie lieber blank bleibt und sich weiter Optionen als nur Haikus offen hält. Dem hält Sweetie Belle gegen das sie doch Haikus kann. Aber Rumble meint das sie sich nichts einreden lassen und offen für alles bleiben soll. Aber so schnell gibt der Schönheitsfleckenklub nicht auf. Camp Blanke Flanken Wenig Später fällt den Blanken Flanken in ihrem Lager auf das sie bei dem was sie tun vielleicht Schönheitsflecken bekommen. Also ordnet Rumble an das Schluss mit den Aktivitäten ist. Allerdings macht Kettle mit ihren Kreisen weiter den sie hat ja schon einen Fleck. Unterdessen versuchen der Schönheitsfleckenklub einen Ausweg zu finden. Da fliegen die Wonderbolts vorbei und Scootlaoo fällt ein Pony ein das hier vielleicht noch was ausrichten kann. Reden mit Thunderlane Kurz darauf hat das Trio Thunderlane über Rumble in Bilde gesetzt. Der es nicht verstehen kann. Denn Rumble kann ja alles worin er im Camp nicht gut war. Was für Apple Bloom nun keinen Sinn ergibt. Es seiden er hat extra alles schlecht gemacht. Was Thunderlane befürchtet hatte. Seit er bei den Wonderbolts ist, ist Rumble ständig dabei oder versucht ihm nach zu eifern, er tut fast nichts anderes mehr. Deswegen hielt er das Schönheitsflecken-Tages-Camp für eine gute Idee. Es ist ja nichts Falsch daran ein Wonderbolt sein zu wollen, aber Rumble verweigert sich gegen jede andere Möglichkeit. Klingt für Apple Bloom ganz danach als hätte Rumble keine Angst davor in eine Schublade gesteckt zu werden, den die hat er sich selbst ausgesucht. Er hat einfach Angst für etwas anderes einen Schönheitsfleck zu bekommen als fürs Fliegen. Sie hat auch schon eine Idee. Der Gaststar Unterdessen langweilen sich die Camper bei Rumble. Den um Blanke Flanken zu bleiben dürfen sie nichts riskieren und damit nichts machen. Da meldet sich Scootaloo über Megafon den der Schönheitsfleckenklub präsentiert einen ganz besonderen Gast. Thunderlane von den Wonderbolts. Den heute dürfen alle Teilnehmer des Tages-Camps dürfen die Aktivitäten mit einem echten Wonderbolt teilen. Das lassen sich einige nicht zweimal. Der Tag mit dem Wonderbolt Thunderlane macht mit den Kindern Hufeisenwerfen, Tauziehen und kleine Basteleien. Immer mehr kehren ins Camp zurück, bis Rumble ganz alleine dasteht. Nun präsentiert der Schönheitsfleckenklub die letzte Aktivität des Tages. den Wonderbolt-Hindernissparkour. Ein genauer Nachbau des Parkours in der neuen Wonderboltsshow aber am Boden. Den es haben ja nicht alle Flügel. Nun gibt sich auch Rumble einen Ruck und geht rüber. Da sieht er etwas Abseits seinen Bruder an einem Kochkessel. Rumble kommt zur Vernunft Rumble wundert sich das sein Bruder nicht beim Parkur ist. Klar ist er ein Wonderbolt und sein Fleck zeigt das er schnell ist aber er leibt es zu kochen. Hat er raus gefunden seit sie im Wonderboltshauptquartier abwechselnd Kochen. Zu erst wollt er nicht aber jetzt hat er Spaß dran, wen er es doch nur eher ausprobiert hätte. Thunderlane kann mehr als nur Fliegen und wettet das Rumble es auch kann. Der nimmt den Kochlöffel an. Wenig später haben sich die Camper am Parkour ausgetobt und der Schönheitsfleckenklub findet Rumble bei Thunderlane. Allerdings will er heute den Parkour nicht machen, eher Morgen, heute will er kochen. Der Plan hat funktioniert und Rumble keine Angst mehr vor einem Schönheitsfleck. Er weiß jetzt das er gut fliegen kann, liegt in der Familie, aber das er auch bestimmt in vielen anderen Dingen gut ist. Galerie Anspielungen Bislang keine entdeckt Trivia *Das Haiku ist eine traditionelle japanische Gedichtform und gilt als das Kürzeste Gedicht der Welt. Navboxen en:Marks and Recreation Kategorie:Siebte Staffel